


Sleep, Breathe, Stay

by Firalla11



Series: Dreamwidth Shorts [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: Brandon runs warm, and Nick gravitates toward that warmth.





	Sleep, Breathe, Stay

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I have written and finished in far, far too long. Work and classes really take a lot out of you, eh?
> 
> Written for the prompt: Leddy/Saad - "Napping"

It’s the heat that wakes Brandon up. Warmth, instead of the shrill beeping of his alarm, and it’s familiar enough that Brandon remembers to be careful when he stretches, fuzzy with sleep though he is. Nick’s spooned up behind him, his arm heavy around Brandon’s waist, his breathing deep and even against the back of Brandon’s neck. Still asleep, Brandon thinks, and that’s a rare thing, for him to be awake before Nick, even from a nap.

He must have worn Nick out. 

Brandon smiles, lazy and sated, even as he eases his feet out of the blankets, searching for the coolness of the room. Brandon runs warm, and Nick gravitates toward that warmth. Or maybe just to Brandon. Or maybe it’s just that Nick’s a cuddler, what with the way he slouches on the couch, sinking into Brandon’s side when they’re watching movies or just hanging out, in each other’s space and happy to be there. Maybe it’s that, or maybe it’s a little bit of each thing, of everything; Brandon’s more than happy to indulge him either way. Has been since they started sharing a bed, sharing space like it’s the most natural place for each of them to be.

Brandon shifts a little, tilts his head to check the time, smiles wider when Nick grumbles in his sleep, arm tightening briefly around Brandon’s waist. Definitely. He definitely wore Nick out.

He’s feeling pretty good about that.

He closes his eyes again and settles back against Nick, soaking in the quiet.

He’ll let Nick sleep a little longer.

There’s still a little while before they have anywhere to be.


End file.
